


Office Space

by TeaRoses



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little May/December crack pairing desk action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> I made up their first names and they may be contradicted later by canon.

It started, like any number of good and bad things do, with beer.

Captain Hunks didn't feel the need to push his company on the younger people in the regiment outside of working hours, so he didn't usually go to bars, where they might feel obliged to ask him to join them. But he liked good beer as much as anyone, so he'd pick up a few bottles at Muriel's place and bring them home or occasionally sneak them into the office.

It was the office part that was probably a mistake, because Lieutenant Webner walked in just as he was taking them out of the bag.

"Drinking on the job, Captain Hunks?"

"Not on duty, Lieutenant. You want one?"

"I am on duty, technically. But no more heavy equipment work tonight, so sure."

He handed her a bottle and she sat down in the chair opposite him, grinning. Hunks looked back, a bit bemused. Why exactly hadn't she just taken the bottle back to her office?

"Do you want a glass?" he asked tentatively. For some reason, Webner did things to his self-composure that none of the other personnel seemed to. But he was an old man, or close enough to it, and he could cover up for that.

"Don't be silly, I'm a soldier," she said, taking a long drink from the bottle. "So, don't you ever go home?"

"Not often enough."

"No one there waiting for you?"

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "My wife passed away years ago."

Her face softened. "Oh, hey... I'm sorry. I really didn't know you were ever married."

He smiled a little, to show he wasn't angry. "It's all right; I know you didn't. I don't talk about my personal life much."

"I don't have a personal life, much," said Webner with raised eyebrows.

Hunks wasn't certain he had wanted to know that. He was also surprised, she was a gorgeous woman and didn't seem shy, either. But maybe that was just around the people she knew at HQ.

"Being a female mechanic isn't a huge social advantage, even around this place," she said.

"Well, you're hardly just a mechanic."

She shrugged. "I am what I am. And it doesn't help that people think of mechanics in general as crude."

"Maybe if you stopped drinking beer out of the bottle," Hunks said with a dry smile.

Webner sputtered with laughter. "Yeah, maybe. Why, do you have trouble thinking of me as feminine?"

He eyed the slightly open zipper of her jumpsuit, then quickly looked at her face instead. "I couldn't say that at all, no."

"People don't exactly think of mechanics as brilliant either. Even after all I had to do to prove myself to the men in technical college. And I went to regular university for a couple of years, too, until I realized the money wouldn't hold out."

"What did you study?" he asked curiously.

"Physics. But the military paid for the technical college."

Hunks nodded and finished his bottle of beer. "I studied literature, believe it or not."

"No, really?"

"Yes. A few of the Empire's great modern writers."

"Stadten?" she asked.

"Among others. Have you read Stadten?"

"Now you're thinking I'm stupid." She winked at him.

"Never."

"Yeah, I did. I liked 'Orders of Youth.' I still remember the scene by the river, the one with Lia."

Hunks was surprised. Most people at his university seemed to remember the book for the family relationships and the angst, but he had always been fond of Lia. In fact it was one of the steamier scenes he had encountered in the sort of literature one usually studied at university, and perhaps that was why his teachers hadn't emphasized it. And perhaps he should change the subject.

"Do you want to go back to university someday?" he asked.

"I'll probably never get the chance. But I don't mind. I'm happy enough with the work I'm doing here."

"I'm glad. I can't say I'm unhappy here either."

"Not even being in charge of the Cheery Unit?"

He looked at her reproachfully. "We're doing good work, even if some of it is off the record."

"I don't think I'd have made a good physics professor, anyway," she said in a musing tone.

'You would have been a big hit with the male students,' he thought to himself, but he knew better than to say it.

"I suppose I could have taught literature," he said. "But I was drafted instead, and in the end I made a career for myself in the military."

"I thought they didn't usually draft people with university educations," she said.

"That's because people with university educations usually are from rich families," he replied.

"Right." She finished her second bottle and waved away his offer of a third. He thought she might leave but she still sat in the chair.

 

"You never thought of getting married again," she said in a gentle voice.

"No. I didn't have children and... some people do just as well alone," he replied. "I did love my wife, but I didn't feel like I had to go looking to have that again. And now it's far too late for such things."

"I'm all right alone too. I have my little thoughts about men now and then, but I don't really look around for boyfriends."

"Obviously not," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean... you're such a beautiful woman, that you'd have one if you were trying."

What the hell had he just said? She was looking at him very curiously, too.

"Well, it's not like I don't catch a few of the guys here looking at my chest occasionally, but I have to do something to remind them I'm female. I draw the line when they make passes though. Not mature enough for me."

"If I--"

"But it's nice--"

They had spoken at the same time, and he looked at her silently.

"What were you going to say?"

"I can't remember," he said.

"I was wondering if it was going to start out 'If I were twenty years younger,'"

"No. In fact I thought what you were going to say was 'It's nice to talk to a man who isn't going to make a pass at me.'"

"Are you?"

"Going to make a pass at you? Of course not."

She stood up to leave but didn't speak.

"I'd have to be a little more than twenty years younger, Lieutenant Webner."

He wasn't sure what was going through her mind right now, as she stood there smiling slightly. The only thing going through his mind was the idea that if he had said yes she might have accepted it. But that couldn't be what she meant, and it would have been a terrible idea anyway, for any number of reasons.

"I don't know. I always liked intelligent men."

She left and shut the door behind her then. Hunks just laughed to himself. That seemed the only sane reaction, because she had to have been joking. Some women did like intelligence, but women who looked like Webner liked it attached to someone much younger, with a full head of hair, at least. And he couldn't say that he blamed them.

Staring at his desk, he still felt a little regret, but decided that next time he would take the beer home and drink it alone.

And somehow, in the next few weeks, he didn't see much need to notify Lieutenant Webner personally about storing any confiscated weapons, or negotiate Section III's access to the motor pool again. He thought looking her in the eye might be a bad idea, when he felt a bit strange when she even passed by him in the hallway. Which it seemed like she did several times a day, when she usually didn't need to be in this part of the building. Maybe it was his imagination.

"I'm too old for this," was a thought that went through his mind often when he thought of her, and that was disturbing in itself.

But when he heard her voice asking for him loudly as she knocked on his office door, he knew he was in real trouble. He was certain he knew what had actually set her off, but he was also fairly sure there was more to it than that. When he opened the door and saw her standing there flushed and angry, he wondered if he was hoping in vain to keep this on a professional level.

"Why the hell didn't you ask my permission before Oreld stole that jeep?" she asked as she slammed the door behind her.

He sat down behind his desk, trying to put some distance between them. There was no one else around to hear at this hour, so he didn't bother telling her to lower her voice.

"Oreld didn't steal anything. Pumpkin Scissors has the same right to the vehicles as anyone else."

"With approval! No one's allowed to come in and take them in the middle of the night without asking me!"

She was breathing hard, and he couldn't help looking at her lush body as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

'This is why you needed to stay away from her,' he thought to himself. 'Stop looking at her like that and treat her like a soldier.'

"We were in a huge hurry. If those people had made it to Marienberg, they'd have--"

"I was home. All you had to do was send someone over there and I'd have unlocked the garage for you. But instead you had Oreld break the damn lock. And then he brings the jeep back a smoking ruin."

"That part would have happened anyway. And I thought being discreet would be better than--"

"Than actually talking to me."

"It had nothing to do with you personally."

"In what way did it not? You've been avoiding me ever since that night I sat and had beer with you. And you think I haven't noticed?"

'I'm a commander,' he thought to himself sadly. 'I'm supposed to be better with people than this. Why does this one woman fluster me so?'

"I was worried that I had spoken out of turn when I said you were beautiful."

"You don't think I'm beautiful then?" she asked, her face less stern suddenly.

"I had no business saying so."

She walked behind the desk and he reluctantly turned his chair to face her.

"It's not like it bothered me. I think you're quite handsome yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't really."

"I'm an honest woman," she said solemnly. "So why were you avoiding me? Are you afraid of strong women or something?"

"Obviously not, or Alice Malvin would have given me a heart attack years ago."

He was a diplomat, but there were times to be completely honest.

"Lieutenant Webner... I was developing inappropriate feelings for you. And there's no point to that."

"Inappropriate? Why? You're not my superior officer."

He sighed. "Do you know how much older than you I actually am?"

"Not an exact number, but I have some idea." She shrugged.

"I'm sixty years old. And you're what, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-four," she said.

"Well then, you see the problem."

She crouched before the desk chair. "No, I really don't."

Hunks closed his eyes. "If I treated you coldly, I'm sorry. I should have been able to control my feelings better after all these years."

He could feel her hands on his shoulders then.

"There are other things to do with feelings besides pretend they aren't there and push people away."

"Like what?" he asked softly. She was leaning toward him; he could feel her breath on his face.

"Act on them."

Then she kissed him, soft lips pressed firmly to his. This was ridiculous, insane, but he didn't pull away. Instead he reached out blindly, caught her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He opened his eyes, trying to make sure this was real, though if he meant to make himself stop or continue he wasn't certain. When he saw her gorgeous red hair and the curve of her face, he closed his eyes again and parted his lips for her. This felt too good, and he wanted it despite everything he had said.

Gradually he let this kiss become more passionate, running his hands over her back and through her hair. It had been so damn long since he had kissed a woman. And she was responding so enthusiastically, exploring his mouth and stroking his face. She drew one of his hands off her waist and brought it to her breast, and he began to caress her through the fabric of the jumpsuit, gently rubbing and stroking her. Half the men here had probably had this fantasy, and he had no idea why he was being privileged with the actual experience, but it was incredibly arousing.

When she began to kiss his neck and run her hand down his belly toward his trousers he experienced an unwelcome return of sanity.

"Lieutenant... Marie... You name is Marie, right?" He couldn't call a woman by her rank when he'd just been fondling her chest.

She laughed. "Yes. And you're Charles. I looked it up."

"Yes. Well. We can't just do something like this. Especially not here."

"Why? Doesn't the door lock?"

He opened his mouth to ask if she had gone out of her mind, then stopped to think. She wanted him, for whatever inexplicable reason, right here and now. If he sent her away, he knew she wasn't about to ask again. Either he took this opportunity for one moment of bliss and went on with the memory like the mature man he was, or he lived the rest of his life knowing this woman had offered herself to him and he had turned her down.

Pushing her away gently, he got up from the chair.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"You said I was intelligent," he said as he walked to the door. "And I'd have to be stupid to walk away from you."

He locked the door and returned to the desk, where she was already beginning to unzip the jumpsuit. Even in his younger days, he hadn't been especially handsome, and he hadn't had a particularly interesting sex life. And he couldn't say he had minded that, either; he'd been very happy with his wife. Under any other circumstances he wouldn't have wanted the embarrassment of something like this. But Marie Webner was another story... and now she was standing before him in a bra and panties and he couldn't even look away.

After considering the logistics of the armchair for a moment he helped her sit up on the desk, then stood between her thighs. He let her remove her own brassiere, then kissed her as he gently stroked her bare breasts. Lowering his head to her nipples, he sucked at them until she cried out softly. At least she was enjoying herself, or so he hoped as he raised his head to look into her eyes again.

"Exactly why are you wearing all your clothes?" she asked him with amusement.

"I'm not exactly as spectacular as you are underneath them," he replied.

She laughed and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on his shoulders but reaching inside to touch him, running her hand through the hair on his chest and down his bare belly. He was incredibly aroused now, and reached to take her panties down, which she stood briefly to help him accomplish. As he helped her back up he wondered if this was turning out as she expected, if being with a much older man was going to disappoint her somehow, but he wasn't about to turn back now.

Her curls were wet under his fingers, and when he sought her clit and rubbed it she threw her head back in pleasure, making him intensify his movements until he could hear her panting, see her eyes close. He thought he could make her come, right then, and the idea pleased him, but she interrupted by reaching for his trousers. This was really happening; they were really going through with this. She unfastened his zipper and pushed the trousers down to the floor.

He needed to be inside her, but he slid his fingers into her first, wanting to make certain she was ready. She was not only wet but warm and trembling and he moved his fingers slowly within her until he couldn't wait any longer.

But he was something of a gentleman, even in this state. "Are you sure you--"

"Shh."

That was enough, he spread her lower lips gently and placed the tip of his erection against her, beginning to push.

"Yes..." she said, parting her thighs further, and then he was penetrating her fully, surrounded by her, overwhelmed with the sensation. He began to rock his hips slowly, intensifying the pleasure, looking at her face for her reaction. But she buried her face in his shoulder now, murmuring to him not to stop, and he began to thrust harder.

By her soft utterances he knew this was pleasing her as well, and he only hoped he could bring her to release before he came himself. One would think his age would be an advantage for stamina, but she felt so incredible it was all he could do to hold back.

"Marie," he said softly, and ran his hand between them to rub her clit again. Her cries intensified in his ear and then he felt her muscles ripple around him with her orgasm. Now he finally let go himself, giving one last thrust and spilling inside her.

He stood, hands buried in her hair, letting his body calm. Now he wished they had been in a bed after all, where he could have lain with her and held her against his chest. But they weren't, and after a bit he kissed her hair and pulled away from her slightly to get dressed.

She grinned at him as she reached for her underwear.

"So, was it worth it? Worth letting go a little?" she asked.

"Worth just about anything, actually," he said honestly. It would be difficult to see her now, when they had been together like this, but he could handle it.

"No regrets?"

"Only that I didn't have the chance to take you someplace more comfortable."

She zipped up the jumpsuit. "Next time?"

He looked at her, slightly stunned but trying not to show it. "You want to... do this again?"

"What, you thought I just wanted to have my wicked way with you and abandon you? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

She was smiling though, so he didn't think he had actually offended her.

"I thought... I don't know what I thought. That this was some odd fantasy of yours, I suppose."

"And it was just an odd fantasy of yours too..." she said, and now she looked a bit more serious, but still not angry. "Well, I'm a grown-up, I can understand that too. I was taking my chances."

He put a hand on her arm. "If you think I don't care for you, you're absolutely wrong. I have no idea why you would want to be with me, but I'd never say no."

"I don't have a lot of time, though," he added sadly. "Not even for someone like you. But I'd do what I could, if you really wanted."

"Good," she said. "I don't have so much free time, myself, but at least the office is often available." She winked. "Now I suppose you have to make a little speech on being discreet."

He laughed. "It's not me that's going to look ridiculous for wanting to be with you. You, on the other hand..."

"Well, I will keep things quiet for propriety's sake, but I'm not ashamed."

When she kissed him, he once again couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Aren't you on duty?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's still a few techs over in the garage, but I told them I had an important meeting here. Though I wasn't sure yet if I did."

He laughed. "By the way, I really did do the wrong thing about that jeep. I know that, and I'm sorry."

She held him for a moment. "I'm getting back to work. But if you let anyone mess with any of my vehicles again, you'll be punished severely."

As she left, he sat down at his desk, very thankful for once that his subordinates were inconsiderate and that he had further punishment to look forward to.


End file.
